Quick Spar at the Gate's
xKireiHimex: ~Kirei was in her apartment making herself ready for the training with her teammate Chihiro and a friend Haru. she took all the clothes she needed out of her wardrobe as she puts them on as last she would make a ponytail with a ribbon to hold everything together as she then took her headband looking like a bandage around her head. the last thing she needed was her shoes and the bracelets she got from Minato. she first put her shoes on and then one for one the bracelets, as she then walked outside to the tree looking around to see if the others did arrived already but doesnt see anyone yet Kirei would sit down and wait for them to come~ SenjuHaru: -Haru woke up to the loud beeping noise ringing out through his appartment, making quiet a commotion. He sat up and looked around, his eye's locking onto the source of the noise, his beeping alarm. He sighed and stared at the thing, grabbing his pillow of of his bed and hurtled his pillow at it, knocking itonto the floor, but never the less it still let out the same peircing screech. He sighed again and lept out of bed, walking over to the alarm and pressing the button that turned it off.-"shit, i go to the gate's.."-He walked over to his closet, removing his standard yonshi unifrom and putting it on. He grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his face, conceling his face from the nose down. He grabbed his bokken and throught it over his back, putting his dark blue shoes on, and heading out the door to the gate that linked him to Yonshi's Entrance. He lept through it, sounding off the clap of thunder afflerated with the Thunder god gate's, landing softly onto the ground and looking around. He spotted kirei and walked towards her, parting his mouth to say-"Hey kirei, how are we training today?" -his path still walking towards her, inwhich he would take a seat onto the ledge beside her- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro woke to the familiar warmth of sunlight tickling her face. Her bed was at such an angle from the window that the first ray of light in the day would hit her face, a natural alarm clock without the noise. She sat up on the bed and yawned tiredly. She had training today with her teammate Kirei and that boy named Haru. She pushed herself up and out of bed and got dressed. She had bought new clothes since her old ones were just a tad too tight now. First she put on her new shirt, shorts, skirt and adjusted her gloves. She walked to the door, put her shoes on and was about to walk out when she noticed something. She hadn’t cut her hair in a while and it was starting to get on her face so she took two black strings and tied part of her hair into two side ponytails. Then she walked out the door and straight to the nearest Thunder gate. She walked through and kept on walking when she came through, landing softly on the ground as usual. Her eyes looked around and she spotted her team mate Kirei as well as the boy named Haru. She walked towards them and waved a light blush on her face. She was unsure if they would say anything about her new look.-“Morning.”- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked up to the familiar voice "Hey Haru, um i dont know let us wait till Chihiro is here"-Kirei paused for a moment as Chihiro arived "Hey there Teammate how are you doing ready for the training?"-Kirei smiled- SenjuHaru: -Haru, broke from his coversation and jerked his head towards the the gate, hearing it's normal alarm that alert's everyone around of someone's entrance. He squinted to see the girl's face watched the girl, seeing fragement's of her face through the sunlight that peeked through the tree's. He watched the silloette, walk closer towards them, and speak in a familar voice towards them, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly who it was (he only heard you talk like once <<) so he said nothing and watched was she came into view. -"Oh, it's you.. Hello miss. How'd you sleep last night?" -remembering the clumsy action's of this girl yesterday that lead her to kick him in his side, tripping over him while layed on the ground daydreaming- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She smiled up at her team mate and noded.- “Never been more ready.”-Chihiros left hand went to the back of her head in an embarrassed gesture.- “Yeah, I slept well. Sorry about yesterday, I didn’t leave a bruise did I?”- Somehow she doubted she could leave a bruise on him with her level of strength. But hey, her lack of strength is why she was training today. She knew her weakness well and she knew she had to overcome them as best she could. The first step in that is training to see just how much progress she will need in order to be decent at it.-“When do we start?”-The question was directed to both of them openly.- SenjuHaru: -Haru sighed once more, a frendly sigh. He removed the bokken from his back and layed it onto the ground. He turned to the other's and claped his hand's, before rubbing them together. He walked away from them, about four feet away before turning back towards them-"ok. So A little hand to hand? Free for all ? Or two on one?-he shifted his right foot backwards and drooped his hadn's to his side, waiting for an answer- xKireiHimex: -Kirei shaked her head "No kunai's otherwise well end up hurting eachother too much, and like you can handle us both Haru"-Kirei laughed a bit by thinking that she and her Teammate would work together against Haru- SenjuHaru: -Haru looked towards the two girl's, a smile blossoming across his face hearing the words from the girl's. He was fully prepared to spring forth and attack, but could he hit a girl? That was something was highly frowned apon. Hitting a girl was a no no on standard's, unless it was a enemy then there should be no need for such rules. He looked towards the girls, sliding his left foot back as well, focusing one percent of his chakra down each leg in preperation, in which would take a rough two seconds.-"heh, cool. the first move is your's"-He glanced over to his bokken, then back to the two girls. Waiting for the first move from either of the girls inwhich he would act accodingly- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked to Chi as she wondered how she would feel she didnt know for sure as she then looked over to Haru as she took her stance with both her arms up and her left feet behind her right feet "i'm ready..."- Kirei didnt know what to do she was quiet nervous on her first training that she didnt move to make her first attack- SenjuHaru: -Haru flips his hands into the air, rolling his eye's-"No one's going to attack? Some one g- -He shot off before finishing his sentance, the chakra in his feet moving him fast enough that he was all but a blur to the other two. He ran between the space inbetween the two girls, sliding to a halt 2 feet behind them. He spun around, now facing the backs of the two girl's. He hesitated a bit, consequences could be brought down if he was to hit either one of these girl's hard. The easyest victory was to sweep them off of their feet.. Litterally. He ran forwads and leaped about 2 feet into the air before swinging his right foot towards the right leg of kirei, attempting to knock her legs together and take her of of her feet, before twisting around and bringing his left foot around and aiming for chikiro's left leg, attempting to do the same. This series of attacks would take place in about 5 second's, his next move dependent on wether the girl's avoided this one- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro might be ridiculously weak but she was very fast. Haru had moved behind her and Kirei in about two seconds. Chihiro started to turn her head left and at the very edge of her vision she saw haru rushing towards them, his right leg aimed right at Kires leg. She knew what was coming, or at least she assumed he would try to do the same to her. In her rotating motion she bent her knees and hopped up. She was right; her small body hovered in the air just half a second before Haru's left leg slid under her. She landed into a crouching position, her hair flowing up then down slowly on her shoulder when she landed. - xKireiHimex: ~Kirei didn’t notice Haru coming to them this fast as she felt a breeze of air passing by. Kirei then turned around in a matter of seconds as she would face Haru. Before Haru’s attack could hit her leg she would side step to the right to avoid his attack. As she sticks out her left feet to trip Haru over it~ SenjuHaru: -noticing both of his attack's missed, to his amazement, he following the spinning motion and turned it into a light roll. Since he was elevated from the ground when he attacked, kirei's foot did nothing. He rolled about A foot away, before leaping up into a stand, now back infront of the two girl's. his eye's flicked back and forth between the two of them, not sure what to do next. If he hit kirei like he would hit a guy then setsu would surely be on his ass. If he hit chi like that, then he Might have soudai on his ass. Even if he did disregard the's fact's, it wasn't in his character to hit any female like that. He figured he'd just watch and dodge their attack's, then take them down without harm.-"Your move now ladies"-a smile cracked back onto his face- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro observed as Kirei dodged and Haru rolled away. Her expression got slightly more serious and she locked her eyes on haru. She pushed herself into a sprint form her crouching position and ran right at Haru. After she closed into him within a few seconds she slid on the grass, much like a baseball player trying to reach home, her feet aiming at his own. ---------------KIREI LEAVES------------- SenjuHaru: -Haru watched her movement's, her recklessly sliding towards haru's leg's, a move that would both slow her down as she slid, and mess up her cloth's from the dirt on the ground. He steped to his left about an inch of two, lining his right foot up with the now sliding girl. He lefted the leg up and allowed the girl to slid under it a little, befor slamming the foot down onto of her rib's, not enough for to accually cause that much harm, but it would indeed halt her movement's. WHy she choose this type of attack was beyond him, but never the less he aimed to stop her while she was on the ground, ending this little.. "Spar". The attack would take about three second's once he lifted his foot up, and because of he forwards sliding motion, it would be extremly unlikely that she escaped- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro was surrounded by a cloud of dust at this point and had zero visibility. When she had covered enough ground to where she thought her target was she stopped moving. Something hand slammed into her rib cage and stopped her in her tracks. It was Haru’s foot. She grunted as the air was knocked out of her and laid her head on the ground. She looked straight up at him and stuck her tongue out. – “Well that went according to plan.”-She sighed in frustration. She was never going to get any good at this.- SenjuHaru: -Haru smiled seeing the girl tease his by sticking her tongue out. He slowly retracted his foot off of her chest and placed it sturdy onto the ground. He took a step back and extended his hand towards her as he did the other night, trying to help her to her feet.-"Well, that was certainly.. fun?-he would chuckle softly- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Dejavu. This seemed to be a recurring habit between them. He moved his foot off her and she breathed softly. His hand moved towards her in a peaceful gesture as he spoke. She gladly took it and stood. - “You could say that. No need to be nice though...I know how bad I am at this. I panicked. I honestly had no idea what to do." -She sighed and patted the dirt off her clothes as well as the footprint that lay snug on her rib cage.- SenjuHaru: -Haru chuckled softly, before turning to face the gate's and began walking, dramtic as ever. He directed his words towards the girl, speaking loudly enough so she could hear him from he position behind his back-"eh, no need, you'll get better at it eventually. And mabye you can remove this Five an zero record from my hand's"-he turned his face to the side, his left eye looking at her from his side veiw, a smiled cracking onto his face once more before turning forward's again and taking his spot guarding the gate's, and sitting down on the floor indian style, trailing off into his thought's once more, daydreaming about another time, another world....- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro chuckled at his words. She had a long road ahead of her and somehow it seemed she would get help along the way. She couldn't keep relaying on everyone else, she had to start taking matters into her own hands. She wasn't a student anymore. Now, she was a genin. She walked next to him; he was sitting on the floor.-“I will hold you to that. One day.”- She took a step and disappeared through the thunder gate before him.-